Vilius
Vilius is the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network TV series Tenkai Knights. He is the tyrannical leader of the Corrupted Army that wanted nothing more than conquer everything. His main goal is to take over both worlds and destroy the five Tenkai Knights that oppose him, so he can be acknowledged as a god. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman. History Vilius was once a Tenkai Knight, but his lust for power and desire to be better than anyone made his Tenkai Energy corrrupt and turned against his comrades. He led the Corrupted army to obtain Tenkai energy and the dragon cubes in order to awaken the Tenkai Dragon. When the Dragon awankened, it went on a rampage. In the end, it was defeated, but Vilius had escaped. Many years later, Vilius sought to get the Dragon cubes again in order to revived the dragon, but this time, under his control. In "Vilius Revealed", he notes that the Tenkai Knights grew confidant after gaining another cube. As he tried to take action, he retreated after the Corekai stepped in to defend the knights. In "Dragons Key", Vilius sent his forces out under the command of Slyger and Granox to attack Commander Beag's forces, until Dormus was ready with his invention which would contain the dragon. In "Vilius Unleashed", in order to awaken the dragon, he and Bravenwolf fought each other in a duel. Afterwards, he was revived and decided to conquer Earth after taking Quarton. In "Checkmate", Vilius reached the Sanctuary of the Gardens without Guardian Eurus around. In "Dormus Betrayed", he and his troops attacked the guardians. While they were destroying his troops, Vilius uses Titan Mode to attack Boreas. In "Dragon Key Quest", he was told by Slyger to attack the other two guardians, since they were standing on the portal. Zephyrus places a barrier, which showed Vilius the location of the portal. He uses his trident to break it, but Boreas used a move to prevent it from exploding. In the end of the episode, he gets the Black Dragon Key. In "The Dark Unlock", he attacks Dromus and uses Black Dragon Key to unlock the Dark Tenkai Dragon. In "A New Knight", he commanded the dragon to attack the Tenkai Knights, but ended up losing it to them. He used it's energy to become super large and powerful, but the Tenkai Knights used Phoenix Mode on him, which caused him to be destroyed (again). In "Vilius Returns", the Guardians were reviving Vilius and decided to punish him for his actions. As they were bringing him back, his spirit was controlling Zephyrus and used him for extra energy. He used the energy to overthrow the guardians and have control of the portal. When the Tenkai Knights tried to attack him, he drained them of their energy to bring back the Tenkai Dragon. But, it split into black & white dragon cubes by Dromus and absorbed them, thus giving him a new look. Back at the portal, he commanded Granox to attack the knights and sent Slyger to earth. In the series finale, he absorbed the Guardians and Tenkai Knights (except Guren/Bravenwolf), and gains his godlike form that makes him unstoppable. But the knights are saved by Bravenwolf and he is finally killed by knights, thus saving the both worlds. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Envious Category:Nihilists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Elitist Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Embezzlers Category:Damned Souls Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Supremacists Category:Usurper Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Totalitarians Category:Slaver Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vengeful Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Jingoists Category:Chaotic Evil